Danger Rangers (Jomaribryan's version)
Danger Rangers is a television program that aired on PBS Kids. From September 2011 to September 2012, the show was re-aired on CBS as part of Cookie Jar TV. Creation The original Danger Rangers pilot was created in 1999, however, the first Hollywood production was completed in 2003. The show was born from the cause of children's safety and was the first show to successfully put Disney-quality productions into a quality curriculum. Danger Rangers was the most successfully distributed independent show on PBS affiliates and was documented to have saved lives. Plot Seven animal heroes called the "Danger Rangers," their robot Fallbot, and their artificial intelligence called SAVO teach children about safety through examples, such as environmental hazards and unsafe places. Characters * Sully (voiced by Jerry Houser) - A blue sea lion. He is the leader and spokesanimal of the Danger Rangers. He cares a lot about his appearance, but also takes his duties as leader seriously. * Kitty (voiced by Grey DeLisle) - A pink cat. She is the intelligent, cool and adventurous second-in-command of the group. She is also helpful and resourceful, and strongly believes in playing fair. * Burble (voiced by Kevin Michael Richardson) - A large polar bear. He is the strong and humorous recreational safety expert. He is also the group's "gentle giant" and prefers to play both fair and safe. * Squeaky (voiced by Rob Paulsen) - A navy mouse. He is small, yet very valuable to the Danger Rangers. With his size, he can fix any problem which otherwise prove to be too small for the others to handle. * Burt (voiced by Mark Hamill) - A green turtle. He is the team's creative and genuine personal safety expert. As the team's inventor, Burt would always come up with some inventions that would help the Danger Rangers in their missions. * Gabriela (voiced by Tasia Valenza) - A red hummingbird. She is the beautiful operations chief and head safety trainer. While others go out on the field during a mission, she also acts as a supervisor. Of course, sometimes she joins the mission. She was also called G.B. * Fallbot (voiced by John Kassir) - A robot who was created by Burt. He is the eager yet clumsy ally of the Danger Rangers. He dreams of becoming one himself, and is very inquisitive when it comes to learning about safety rules, but sometimes his talkativeness can make others annoyed at times. * SAVO (voiced by Charlie Adler in most episodes, Jonathan Harris in "Mission 547: Safety Rules") - The artificial intelligence of the Danger Rangers' base. His name is an acronym, as it means "S'afety '''A'lert 'V'ect'o'meter" (as shown in "Mission 547: Safety Rules"). He would always alert the Danger Rangers of any safety trouble. He also somewhat has a flair for the dramatic. * '''Junior Danger Rangers - Various children who are future experts at different safety rules that work with the Danger Rangers, who some even look up to. Episodes See here Books * Street Smarts * Poison Patrol * Blazin' Hot * Cool By The Pool * Free Wheelin' * Danger Alert * Attack of the Achoos * Adventure Island * Camping Caper * Farmyard Fuss * Stormy Seas * Hurricane Harbor * Bully Battle Principal voice actors * Charlie Adler - SAVO, Chimpanzee (ep. 1), Police Officer (ep. 2), Kid (ep. 3), Gopher Dad (ep. 4), Frinja #3 (ep. 6), Worker #1 (ep. 6), Record Executive (ep. 8), Herbert Dinkwell (ep. 10) * Grey DeLisle - Kitty the Cat, Penguin (ep. 1), Lil (ep. 1), Kate (ep. 2), Child (ep. 3), Kwan (ep. 3), Mom (ep. 3), Fabiola (ep. 4, 15), Badger Kid (ep. 5), Jack (ep. 6), Mrs. Hopper (ep. 7), Mateo (ep. 8), Bobby (ep. 9), Queen of England (ep. 10), Jackie (ep. 11), Jodie (ep. 14), Teacher (ep. 14) * Mark Hamill - Burt the Turtle, Lobster Theodore (ep. 1), Carl the Electrical Worker (ep. 3), Driver (ep. 5), Mayor of Digger's Gold (ep. 9), Butler (ep. 10) * Jerry Houser - Sully the Sea Lion, Police Officer (ep. 3), Audience Guy #1 (ep. 5), Decibull #3 (ep. 8), Dad (ep. 8), Paramedic (ep. 10) * John Kassir - Fallbot, Peter Possum (ep. 1), Fox Dad (ep. 4), Eddie (ep. 5), Frinja #2 (ep. 6), Decibull #2 (ep. 8), Police Officer (ep. 8), Giles (ep. 9), Fire Chief (ep. 10), Beaver Guy (ep. 11), Duncan (ep. 14), Kid #1 (ep. 14) * Rob Paulsen - Squeeky the Mouse, Snarf (ep. 2), Quentin V. Manderbill (ep. 3), Firework Announcer (ep. 4), Sparky's Dad (ep. 5), Frinja #1 (ep. 6), Billy Goat (ep. 7), Mr. Curl (ep. 7), Decibull #1 (ep. 8), Inspector Brumell (ep. 10), Mr. Buckster (ep. 11), Luke (ep. 12), Ship Crew Member (ep. 13), Chancy McSpill (ep. 14), Scott (ep. 15) * Kevin Michael Richardson - Burble the Polar Bear, Chilli Dog (ep. 2), Judge Maxim (ep. 4), Audience Guy #2 (ep. 5), Frinja #4 (ep. 6), Knuckles (ep. 8), Detective (ep. 10), Lonnie (ep. 10), Announcer (ep. 14) * Tasia Valenza - Gabriela the Bird, London Reporter (ep. 1), Raccoon Kid #2 (ep. 1), Firefighter #3 (ep. 4), Ana Gomez (ep. 14) Additional voices * Pamela Adlon - Carl (ep. 8), Martin (ep. 8) * Jeff Bennett - Henri Ennui (ep. 6), EMT (ep. 6), Factory Owner (ep. 6) * Gregg Berger - Commander Octodon (ep. 1) * Cassie Boyd - Talya Mendoza (ep. 14), Kid #2 (ep. 14), Kid #3 (ep. 14) * Kimberly Brooks - Boy (ep. 3), Girl #2 (ep. 3) * Jodi Carlisle - Mother (ep. 8), Teacher (ep. 8) * Justin Cowden - Derek (ep. 4, 15), Dad (ep. 4, 15), Gopher Kid (ep. 4) * Elizabeth Daily - Bobby (ep. 5), Kid (ep. 5), Sparky (ep. 5) * Debi Derryberry - Emily (ep. 10), Mark (ep. 10), Royal Secretary (ep. 10) * Jessica DiCicco - Manny (ep. 6), Moe (ep. 6) * Nika Futterman - Sheila the Cancun Reporter (ep. 1), Harry (ep. 1), Raccoon Kid #1 (ep. 1) * Kim Mai Guest - Angela (ep. 3), Girl #1 (ep. 3) * Jess Harnell - Captain Squall (ep. 13), Chival Brayski (ep. 13), Cruise Director (ep. 13) * Jonathan Harris - S.A.V.O. (ep. 7) * Amber Hood - Andy (ep. 5), Boy (ep. 5), Pauley (ep. 5) * Richard Steven Horvitz - Worley the Weasel (ep. 5), Beaver (ep. 5) * Joe Lala - Hector Delgado (ep. 1), Joey Clams (ep. 1), Raccoon Dad (ep. 1) * Carolyn Lawrence - Ana (ep. 15), Millie (ep. 15) * Katie Leigh - Adam (ep. 15) * Sherry Lynn - Casey (ep. 4), Panda Girl (ep. 4), Panda Mom (ep. 4), Kelly Lamb (ep. 7), Mrs. Curl (ep. 7), Raccoon Kid (ep. 7), Casey (ep. 15), Kareen (ep. 15) * Danny Mann - Dudek Brayski (ep. 13), Fran-Teek Brayski (ep. 13) * Jason Marsden - Alex (ep. 1, 7), Rusty Ringtail (ep. 2), Jack (ep. 3), Kevin (ep. 3), Matt (ep. 3), Lucky Curl (ep. 7) * Annie Mumolo - Jose (ep. 9) * Liza del Mundo - Billy (ep. 5), Police Officer (ep. 5), Wendy (ep. 5) * David Prince - Fire Chief Daniels (ep. 4), Tall Tale Tim (ep. 9), Fire Ranger (ep. 9) * Michael Reisz - Scott (ep. 4), Panda Dad (ep. 4) * Marilyn Rising - Kids (ep. 9) * Crystal Scales - Danny (ep. 10), Harrison (ep. 10) * Justin Shenkarow - Jenkins (ep. 10), Nick (ep. 10) * Kath Soucie - Mrs. Martha Barkster (ep. 12), Amy (ep. 12), Antny (ep. 12) * Andre Stojka - Mr. Barkster (ep. 12) * Danny Strong - Casey (ep. 9), Mickey (ep. 9) * Tara Strong - Juan (ep. 2), Timmy (ep. 2) * Cree Summer - Alisha (ep. 13), Alisha's Mom (ep. 13) * Philip Tanzini - Brutus (ep. 5), Joey (ep. 5) * Rosslyn Taylor - Willie Buckster (ep. 11), Cookie (ep. 11) * Mark Thompson - Monster Truck Rally Announcer (ep. 5) * Lauren Tom - Firefighter #2 (ep. 4), Miko (ep. 4), Poodle Kid (ep. 4) * Kari Wahlgren - Alice Buckster (ep. 11), Mrs. Buckster (ep. 11) * Audrey Wasilewski - Julie (ep. 9), Kareen (ep. 9), Denny (ep. 12), Dex (ep. 12) * Frank Welker - Mr. Sherman (ep. 11), Rufio (ep. 11), Sparky the Robot Dog (ep. 11) Crew * Jerry Houser - Producer * Ginny McSwain - Casting and Voice Director, Producer * Sean Roche - Producer, Story Editor Business dealings Educational Adventures (the original company behind the show) built distribution through grassroots efforts and pioneered deals with Virgin Atlantic, Safe Kids Worldwide and many others. The assets of the company were eventually lost due to a baseless lawsuit "North Carolina Business Court records show the injunctive relief claims were withdrawn due to lack of factual support" that has resulted in no new programming or original publishing of note since 2008. Category:Kids animation Category:Kids animated series Category:Kids television series Category:Kids series Category:PBS Shows Category:CBS Shows